


As It's Meant to Be

by Raindropblue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark Ushijima Wakatoshi, Depression, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is hurt and does not want Ushijima's comfort, Stalking, Ushijima does not understand feelings well, gender neutral reader, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindropblue/pseuds/Raindropblue
Summary: You had been like the others, in love with the idea of a soulmate. Staring at your marking with hearts in your eyes, wondering what the person would be like who fate had intended for you. Daydreaming about them and all the things you would say once you met them. But then the mark your eyes drifted to every chance you got began to fade. All you could do was hope and pray fervently that the fates wouldn't be so cruel as to snatch your soulmate before you even met them. The fates paid you no heed and one day as you stared down at your mark, the faint mark turned lighter and lighter until only the bare skin of your wrist was left. For days after you spoke to no one and didn't leave your room, so years later when another appeared, you started doing all you could to hide it, but somehow he saw it.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

You ran the brush through your hair carefully, trying to tame it down so that it wouldn't look as though you had simply rolled out of bed and shown up to work. There was a time when you would do your hair every morning, curling or straightening it carefully so that if that was the day you finally met your fated, you would look perfect to them. For years now though you hadn't cared more than to just look and be clean. 

You tugged the sleeve on your hoodie down so that it covered the small inky black mark on your wrist, fate's second chance to make a fool of you, but you knew better than to let it happen. It had taken you years to recover from the first time fate had decided to play with you and so now you had decided you wouldn't trust the fates. You'd just managed to create a semblance of a life again, you wouldn't let them ruin it. Whoever had the matching mark would simply have to find another, they'd be better off anyway. After the loss of your soulmate you'd killed the part of yourself capable of loving someone the way soulmates loved one another. 

The air outside was stiflingly hot, you couldn't help but miss the times you wore sleeveless thin tops appropriate for hot Tokyo summers. You knew the cafe would be no better with the espresso machine going and teas brewing, not to mention the ovens in the back for baked goods. It wasn't without cause that customers looked at you like you were insane for wearing a sweater. 

You offered them your customer service smile in return that you knew for a fact became more of a grimace as the hours went by because your manager had never hesitated to let you know. Fortunately he seemed to find it funny, he found all your strange behaviour funny and never bugged you to make conversation with customers or even other employees further than pleasantries. Admittedly that was probably why you were still there even in university while other students in your program found internships and entry level positions in their field. You earned enough to pay the rent of your tiny apartment, and cover basic living expenses, it was all you needed. If it weren't for the anxiety serving hundreds of people a day and the possibilties that brought, you would probably not even quit after university. 

You needed something with a little less exposure to people, something secluded so as to not tempt fate. She'd proved herself to be a right bitch. 

It was the last hour of your shift and your eyes were beginning to droop as the amount of customers dwindled. Only desperate students and graveyard shift workers wandered in during the last hour. In the summer there were very few students so you had been standing at the counter with nothing to do for the last fifteen minutes. Legs beginning to ache and clothing sticking to you as sweat dried and cooled on your skin. 

You craved a shower and a hot meal desperately. Wondering if you should break you rule of never eating dinner in bed tonight just because of how exhausted you were. 

The bell on the door chimed signalling a customer had come in, and you straightened immediately. 

"Welcome to the coffee house. What can I get for you?" You said, voice monotonous even to your own ears. You tapped at the screen of the register trying to get the thing to light up again after the screen had fallen asleep from lack of use. 

"A large black coffee please." A deep voice said, your eyes darted up to look into a greenish-gold pair staring intently down at you giving you the distinct feeling of being stared at by a predator. You shifted uncomfortably but entered in the order nonetheless. 

"How will you be paying?" You asked after telling the man the total. 

"Cash." He answered entending his hand containing the change. 

You were careful not to let his skin touch yours as you did with everyone as you took the money, about to hand back the spare but the man shook his head, pointedly glancing at the tip jar. You forced a small smile and dropped the change in before darting away to go prepare the coffee. 

Your let out a quiet sigh as you noticed the empty coffee pot, feeling the heated glare heavy on your back making you start to sweat again even though the temperature had cooled now that it was night. 

"It'll just take a few moments to brew." You said, not even turning fully but seeing the man nod in acknowledgement from the corner of your eye. 

As you waited for the coffee to brew you wiped down the perfectly clean counters again just to have an excuse to keep turned away from the man. There was something so unnerving about his eyes, their glare seemed to penetrate through all your layers. It was as if he could somehow see through you and learn all your secrets. 

After wiping down the counters three times over and fiddling with the liquid syrups, finally the pot had brewed. You now lacked the patience to wait for the last few drops of coffee so went to slip a cup under the machine before you picked up the pot but exhuastion had made you clumsy. You accidentally hit the brimming pot with your own hand as you swapped it for a cup and made the scaldingly hot coffee slosh out onto your arm. 

You yelped in surprise as you felt the searing pain of your skin burning, and barely managed to place the pot down on the counter before you were running to get your arm underneath some cold water. You yanked back your sleeve as you turned the faucet to the coldest possible. Blinking back the tears that had welled up in your eyes from the pain, giving a response unintelligible to even yourself when the customer asked if you were alright. 

You held your arm under the water until you could feel only the pain but not the heat, and then went to pour that cup of coffee the customer had been waiting for.

"Sorry about the wait, here's your coffee." You mumbled, eyes cast down to avoid letting the customer see the tears you could still feel stinging in your eyes. 

You heard the man sharply inhale and glanced up in confusion, wondering if you had somehow managed to get his order wrong until you saw where those greenish-gold eyes were staring. Your heart sank as your own blurry gaze landed on your bare wrist, inky black mark standing out in sharp contrast to your reddened skin. 

You yanked your hand back and stuck it deep within the pocket at the front of your hoodie but the damage had already been done. You glanced up into the man's eyes, teary gaze kept stubbornly on them even as the man raised his own arm to show you the mark on his wrist identical to yours. 

"Mine." He said softly, resolutely as he reached for you, large hand coming towards your face with the inky black mark so evident on lightly tanned skin. You darted back as though burned. 

"I-I'm not. My mate's dead." You mumbled, now staring determinedly at your feet, allowing you to miss seeing the hurt look that crossed his otherwise stoic features. 

"You bare my mark, and I bare yours. I'm your mate and you're mine." The man said, voice even but seeming to curl around the last word in a way that made your chest tighten and hands tremble. 

"We're closed." You muttered, for lack of anything better to say. You chanced a glance up at him to see the man staring at you, features as blank as they had been when he walked in but eyes seeming to burn even more intently. 

"I'll wait outside for you." Your second fated said, before finally grabbing his coffee and turning to leave. Pinning you down with a glare as he pushed open the door that promised he wouldn't let you make any more excuses once you were done for the night. 

Luckily for you there was an exit at the back. You left the lights on as you carried a trash bag back with trembling hands in order to give him the illusion that you were just going about closing and not about to run away. The doors would lock by themselves according to their timer in a few minutes, and your manager wouldn't be too mad that you had left the lights on. Your eyes welled up again as you realized you couldn't come back, you'd have to quit immediately or he would find you here. 

You hurried out the back, not even chancing going to the bus stop, instead running all the way home. The burn in your side and legs a good distraction from your thoughts and the only thing keeping you from crumbling. 

You made it into your apartment after a few moments of fumbling desperately with the key while glancing furtively over your shoulder, as though expecting to see greenish-gold eyes staring right down at you. 

You sank down as soon as you had closed and locked the door, knees buckling beneath you. Memories of sleepless nights and eyes too sore to cry any longer making their way back to you after years of suppressing them so well. 

You wouldn't go back to that cafe, not even if you couldn't find another job and had to leave Tokyo and your university to move back in with your parents. Hopefully that wouldn't happen, but it was better than being found. 

You were stupid to have taken that job regardless. Working a job where you met hundreds of people a day was too reckless and now you were paying the price.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're gonna get lunch, do you wanna come?" A girl from the group you had been assigned to complete a project with asked, the rest of the members looking distinctly uncomfortable at the thought of you attending. 

"I have another class, but thanks." You answered, slowing down the packing of your things to allow them to leave first so they wouldn't see you leaving campus to go home. 

The girl was far too kind, normally people avoided you, they had ever since the loss of your mark. It was as though they could tell something was missing, that light, that spark everyone else seemed to have, one that you did too was gone. Your parents badgered you about making friends, but you just couldn't anymore. It got lonely, but you were better off alone, obviously the fates had once agreed. 

You slowly wandered through the rows of seats to the exit, the professor giving you a polite nod of the head that you returned as you left, the last student out. You kept your gaze downcast, staring down at the ground before you as you walked. Looking at the many pairs of shoes that passed, some darting to the side to avoid bumping into you. A stream of laughter and voices all around you, you couldn't wait to get away from it back to the quiet of your apartment. 

You watched curiously as you got closer to a pair of black shoes, large ones that stayed planted firmly in place even as you got closer. You moved to the side to go around, but they moved as well, you blinked in confusion and moved the other way but again they mirrored you. Baffled you glanced up, heart skipping a beat as you looked straight into greenish gold eyes. 

"You never came out, I waited." Your second fated said, voice accusing but the stoic look on his face softened as he looked down at you. 

"I left through the back." You murmured, words out of your mouth before you could think them through. He hummed lightly in acknowledgement, taking a step forward and you stepped back instantly. His eyes narrowed fractionally. 

There was no escape now, you couldn't lock him out out in the open like this. You stood no chance to get rid of him until you made it to your apartment but the last thing you wanted was to give him the chance to find out where it was. 

"My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi. I'm glad I found you y/n." 

Your heart sank at his words. It was a simple statement, an introduction, and a seemingly pleasant remark, but to you it felt like chains wrapping around your wrists. Not only did he know where you went to school, but he also knew your name. It was no coincidence that he was here, only he could tell you what else he knew, but you would rather not ask, knowing would only make it worse. You'd felt fine just moments ago, a little hungry, a little tired but now you felt sick. Your stomach turning and head faint. 

"I have class." You said feebly, hoping fervently that the same excuse would help you again. His dark brows furrowed in response to your words and he took another step towards you, again you stepped back to maintain the distance. He took another one forward and you walked backwards, him mirroring every step you took, eyes locked onto yours, making you feel as though you were caught in a predator's gaze. Students swarmed all around you, paying you no mind, the same way you did them. You couldn't even call out for help, all he had to do was show the person your marks and they would walk away, telling you to be grateful to have found your fated. 

Your back hit a hard surface and you glanced back quickly to see yourself backed against a brick wall. You looked back at him just in time to see him close the precious distance you had been trying to maintain. You couldn't contain a soft whimper as his hand gently grabbed your wrist, bringing it up close to his face to examine. 

"Why do you keep my mark covered up?" He asked. You wanted to say it wasn't his mark as badly as you wanted to snatch your arm out of his hold but you did neither. He pulled the sleeve of the dark long sleeve you wore down, revealing the inky black cause of your distress making you feel naked. His eyes were locked onto it as he swayed forward as if in a trance, you yanked your arm out of his hold not allowing him to do whatever he had been about to. Avoiding his eyes as they darted back up to yours. 

"I have to go." You said, trying to sound firm but even you could tell you hadn't succeeded. You made to move around him but suddenly his arm was there blocking your path, you rocked back to your original place against the wall, glancing up at him, surprised at how large and imposing he suddenly seemed. You hadn't really noticed before but he was very tall, well above six feet, and broad too, covered in hard lean muscle. You were far too small in comparison to be forcing your way out of this. 

"No, I've only just found you, you can't leave again." He said, eyes seeming to burn with intensity that made you squirm in discomfort. 

"I have to go my class." 

"Skip." He ordered simply making your eyes widen. 

"Come have lunch with me." He said. 

"I'll meet you after my class." You tried but he shook his head. 

"I have a test, I have to go." You said, hating that you sounded more pleading than firm but he was just so big, and there seemed to be no escape with how close he was to you. So close you could smell his scent, a woodsy vanilla, pleasant but you knew now you'd never be able to smell vanilla again without your heartrate skyrocketing. 

"Fine, let's go." He said. 

"I'll walk you to your class and wait outside for you. Once you're done your test we can go get lunch."

You had no choice but to agree, and walked back into the building you had come out of. Heart pounding as you felt him following close behind, so close you could feel the heat he was emanating against your back. Your back tensed, getting the strange feeling like you were about to be grabbed from behind though he probably wouldn't do that, you hoped. You stopped in front of a random classroom and turned to face him. 

"You don't have to wait, it's a three hour class. I can meet you somewhere after it's done." You bargained, hoping fervently the idea of having to stand around for three hours would scare him into agreeing. 

"I'll be right here, take your time." He said, the look in those greenish gold eyes telling you he meant what he said, you could count on him being here for the entire three hours, in other words there was no way you could escape this time. 

You gave him a small nod and turned to walk into the class, heart sinking as you realized it was one of the classes that didn't have a second exit. You sat down towards the back, glad it was a large class so the professor wouldn't recognize faces enough to tell you weren't one of his students. 

You sat quietly, leg bouncing up and down anxiously as you mulled over what your options were. You could try to blend into the swarm of students as they left the class once it was over and pray he wouldn't notice you. But there was something about his eagle like eyes that made you think he would pick you out of a crowd in a heartbeat. You could say you were going to the washroom and then actually leave campus to go home. Problem was he would probably insist on walking you to the washroom. He wouldn't come in though, which left you with the option to leave through the window but you didn't think there were windows in any of the washrooms, that would be making it all too easy for creeps. 

You dug your teeth into your lower lip as you desperately tried to think of a plan, time seeming to go by all too fast as the professor droned on about something you had never even heard of before. Every plan you devised was flawed. All too soon the professor was asking the class if they had any questions, you wished you had paid enough attention to be able to ask one to prolong the ending of the class as no one raised their hands. Of course you had to choose the one class that had no second exit and was full of geniuses who understood all the material perfectly. 

The professor bid the students goodnight and soon they were all leaving, calling out goodbyes to the professor as they went, the class emptying out even though you wanted desperately for them to stay. Not even your blending in idea would work now as only a few stragglers were left. Your blood was rushing in your ears leaving you unable to hear anything else as even they left. You probably had seconds before he walked in, looking for you. 

At last your eyes landed on a desk sitting at the back, probably intended for the teacher's assistant. Unlike all the ones intended for students it had a solid front. You grabbed your bag and crouched down, crawling towards it to avoid being seen by the professor. 

You dove behind it as soon as you were close enough. Heart beating so hard in your chest it was nearly painful. You clutched your bag tightly to your chest, hoping fervently you wouldn't be found. 

"Is y/n here?" An all too familiar voice asked at the front of the classroom. 

"Sorry this class has 150 students, I have no idea who that is but everyone's left." The professor answered. 

You jumped as you heard a loud bang, peeking up from behind the desk with your hand plastered over your mouth and nose to stifle your breathing to see your second fated with his clenched fist against the wall. Eyes closed tightly, broad chest heaving. The professor looked as terrified as you felt. 

"Y-young man you can't punch the walls, leave this classroom now." The professor said, voice wavering slightly probably worried he would be on the receiving end of that fist. 

"Sorry professor." He bit out before turning to leave. You ducked down quickly, feeling sick with worry that you had been seen. When minutes had passed by and there were no footsteps heard coming towards you, you finally relaxed. 

You sat there under that desk, legs tucked against your chest, now that the little adrenaline had passed your eyes had welled with tears and you couldn't stop them as the tears began to pour down your cheeks. You tried to sniffle as quietly as possible to avoid detection. 

You couldn't help but wonder what other things your second fated had managed to find out about you. Presumably he had gone to your previous workplace and upon being told he was your fated they had probably been more than happy to tell him everything, thinking they were helping reunite soulmates. You could only hope they hadn't told him your address since by law they weren't supposed to. 

You had no choice but to transfer to a different university. He'd find you again if you stayed here. Your best bet was to go back to your parent's home and go to the university close to your hometown. It was smaller, and not known to be very good for your program, but it would do. Slowly the life you had managed to create for yourself was slipping through your fingers and it felt like there was nothing you could do to stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

Transfers took time, you should have applied for one the very moment your second fated had found you at that café. Your parents were very concerned about why you suddenly wanted to come back home but were appeased by the excuse that you missed them. They couldn't know you had another fated, they would see it as a second opportunity for happiness for you and force you to be with him. At home you kept your wrist wrapped in gauze or covered with long sleeves, and they assumed it was because you didn't want to see the bare skin empty of your mark because it reminded you of your loss. 

The application hadn't been approved yet, you checked every morning and every night, too scared to attend your classes so you skipped them all. Staying locked up in your apartment trying to focus on the textbooks to make up for not attending lectures. You were running out of money though, and didn't know how long you would have to stay here before the transfer went through. You couldn't ask your parents for money, they didn't have enough to cover your expenses as well as their own and they couldn't know you had also quit your job. The desperation had led you to making another stupid decision, you had called the manager from your last job and asked if he could refer you to another location of the café. It was much further, on the other side of the city, but you were hoping the hour subway ride it took to get there would at least ensure you weren't found. 

Your first shift was today, your hands trembled as you locked your door, wanting to push it back open and dart back inside your apartment like the coward you had turned out to be. You glanced warily around the empty hallway before quickly scurrying towards the stairs. You jogged down them quickly, pulling the hood of your jacket up as soon as you were outside. You walked down the streets with your head down, mumbling tense apologies when you bumped into someone despite trying to keep an eye on the shoes you saw but the Tokyo sidewalks were too busy to avoid everyone. 

You jumped onto the subway just as the doors were starting to close, thankfully no one paid you any mind as you carefully made your way to the far end of the crowded car, waiting in the corner for a seat to be available so you could sit. A few stops later one finally was and you settled down, choosing not to take your headphones out so you could stay aware of your surroundings, or more pressingly listen for a deep baritone voice that spoke monotonously. 

You got out at your stop, pulling your phone out to look at the directions your manager had been kind enough to send you. Your lips quirked into a small smile as a message popped up from him, bidding you good luck on your first shift. You hadn't talked much but he had been a friendly presence, one of the very few people in Tokyo who spoke to you by name and smiled at you genuinely. A lump formed in your throat at having lost that, you could only hope the management at this café would be as kind as he had been. 

You swung the door open and made your way to the counter, telling the girl there your name and letting her know it was your first day. Her eyes darted up to you from the register curiously, your cheeks flushed as you realized you still had your hood on and you quickly tugged it down. 

She ushered you in, politely introducing herself before passing you off to the manager, a lady in her mid-thirties who gave you a tight smile and a once over that made your shoulders hunch, her sharp eyes stopping at your covered wrist before finally meeting yours. 

"Your previous manager mentioned you worked at the front so you can start on that, we'll train you for the back when we get the chance." 

You nodded meekly and she turned away from you, not even bothering to introduce herself. You wished more than ever now you could have stayed at your original job. 

"Come, let's get your stuff put away." The barista from before said, offering you a sweet smile that eased you slightly. 

"She's always like that, don't mind her. Just do your work and she won't bother you." The girl said and you forced a smile in response.

"Are you a transfer?" She asked, getting a nod. 

"You're from the main branch right, I've seen the manager there, he's really cute." She gushed with a mischievous smile. You hadn't ever thought of him like that, you never really noticed the way people looked considering you barely ever looked them in the face. 

"He's nice." You offered awkwardly and her smile softened. 

She led you back to the front, telling you it would be you closing with the manager, since she was off. The night passed as all your shifts did, this location wasn't as busy since it wasn't in the main part of the city but you had enough customers to keep you darting around until the last half hour. You scrubbed down the counters and mopped the floors during this time to avoid having to stay after. Only once did your new manager come out to check up on you, seeming satisfied that you weren't standing idly she left you alone to go back into the little office at the back. 

Once the store was closed you flipped the sign and took back the garbage, washing your hands before grabbing your stuff. You stopped by the office, dreading having to speak to her but you couldn't leave without letting her know. 

"S-sorry to interrupt but I've closed down the front, is there anything else I can do?" You asked hesitantly, scratching at your wrist nervously at having her sharp eyes on you. 

"No, but come in, talk to me before you leave, I didn't get the chance earlier." She said beckoning you in to the small space. You suppressed your sigh and walked in, fiddling with your sleeve. 

"Did your first day go okay?" She asked. 

"Yeah, it was the same as the main branch." She hummed thoughtfully at your words, eyes on the paperwork she had been working on before you walked in. 

"You handled the rush well, but make sure you talk to customers, they come here for conversation as well as their drinks. Can't lose business for something silly like that." She said and you nodded, biting into your cheek. 

"You must be in a hurry to get back to your fated." She said making your heart skip a beat and you glanced up quickly, seeing her closely analyzing your reaction to your words. You shook your head silently and she hummed again. 

"Alright, you're free to go, get home safe." She said and you shakily bid her the same before hurrying out. 

You pulled your hood up as soon as you were out, dreading your next shift already. The streets weren't as busy now since it was late, but you didn't attract much attention and got quickly to the subway. Waiting until one pulled up and then stepping onto it, taking a seat as far from the door as you could. You put your bag down on the seat next to you, not thinking much of it considering the car was practically empty.

You relaxed your back against your seat, exhausted from your shift and worrying about your classes. The transfer couldn't happen fast enough, then you'd be rid of both your second fated and your new manager. 

You watched as the light for each passing stop turned green on the little map across you as the subway stopped at them. These rides were a lot slower without your headphones but you were too paranoid to use them. Next time you'd have to bring a book to read to pass the time. You listened to the sound of people getting off and on as announcements were made of the stops, sighing softly to yourself as the car grew emptier and emptier. 

"You ran away from me again." A deep voice spoke from above you and you froze, eyes facing straight ahead not wanting to look at the person and make it real. Somehow he had found you again, you weren't safe out anywhere. You'd been right to stay in your apartment all these days. 

Your bag was lifted from the seat and his large form settled down in it, too broad to sit next to you without his arm being pressed against your side or perhaps that was on purpose. 

"Look at me." He ordered. You turned your face slowly to glance at him. 

"Why do you keep running away?" He asked, eyes hard though his voice gave nothing away of the anger his eyes contained. 

"Answer me." He ordered. 

"Is there someone else?" He asked when you remained silent, simply staring at him. You shook your head, trying to keep his eyes on yours as you slid your bag towards you with your foot. 

"Then why?" He asked, eyes darting to your bag just as the next stop was announced and the subway began to come to a slow screeching stop. 

"I'm sorry. I'm not what you want, trust me." You said as you grabbed up your bag, making a move to get up so you could run out as the doors began to open. You were yanked down as soon as you stood up, right into his lap. You yelped as you landed, squirming to get out of the muscled arms he had wrapped around your waist, keeping you trapped against his chest. 

"Stop trying to run away from me." He gritted out. 

"Please let go of me." You begged, pushing against his chest but your strength was no match for his. 

"No." He simply grunted in response. 

"I'm tired of you running away, if you won't sit with me by your own will then I'm gonna hold you down so you'll talk to me." 

"I'll sit, I promise." You said. 

"Tell me why you keep running away and I'll let you go." He countered. You stilled at his words, knowing there really wasn't a way around it now.

"I don't want to be with anyone, ever. Now let me go please." You begged.

"Why?" He asked, pointedly tightening his hold on you, pulling you further back so your back was plastered against his broad chest, heat searing off him and melting into you.

"Y-you're not my first fated. My first passed away before I could meet them, I'm not meant to be with anyone."

"You're meant to be with me, your first fated passed away for a reason, it's because you're mine."

Before you knew it you had whirled around and your palm had connected with his cheek. You were horrified at your own actions, you weren't a violent person but to hear him say such a thing about your fated had made your blood boil. The one person whose mark had always given you hope, the one you had suffered alongside, the one a part of you had died with and he spoke of it as though your fated's death was just the stars aligning to unite the two of you.

"Don't talk about my fated like that." You said, refusing to meet his shocked gaze. Heart sinking with guilt as you saw his reddened cheek. You were suddenly tossed into the seat next to him, but before you could begin to feel relieved he was on top of you. A hand pressed against the wall next to your head, and the other on your seat. Caging you in as he leaned in faster than you could move away, soft lips crashing against yours. You froze in surprise, completely still as those lips ravaged yours, one hand moving down to squeeze your waist harshly making you gasp allowing him to sneak his tongue in. You bit down on his tongue, finally coming to your senses and he pulled away panting as hard as you were.

"I'm your fated, and you're mine. Don't ever forget that." He said before righting himself just as another stop was announced.

He leaned down as the doors opened but you turned your head making his lips land on your cheek instead, he trailed them down, biting down on your jaw lightly in warning before pulling away.

"I'll see you soon y/n." He said before walking away, out through the closing doors leaving you there breathing heavily, tears beginning to well in your eyes as you tentatively raised your fingertips to touch your swollen lips. Your first kiss, it was with the one whose mark you bore, but nothing like you had imagined it all those years.


	4. Chapter 4

You opened the door, sticking the key in before glancing up only to freeze. He was there waiting for you. For a moment you couldn't breathe, you felt like your heart had stopped as you looked into those greenish-gold eyes boring into you so intently. But then your heartrate skyrocketed, pounding rabbit fast in your chest, so quick it was all you could hear. 

He strode forward, having been leant against the wall, arms crossed over his broad chest. 

"Morning." He said as he strode past you into your apartment. For a moment you contemplated locking him in and running away but it wouldn't be hard for him to unlock the door and come after you. Your heart sank as you took the key out of the door, before turning to face your second fated. 

He covered the little distance between you two in one large step and suddenly was pressed against you, one large hand resting against the small of your back and pulling you up against him as he pushed the door closed with the other. You couldn't contain your flinch at the sound. You stepped back immediately but he followed, backing you up until your back hit the wall. 

"W-what are you doing here?" You asked, keeping your eyes trained on his chest. 

"I wanted to see you." He answered simply. 

"How do you know where I live Ushijima-san?" 

"Wakatoshi." 

Your eyes darted up to his in confusion. 

"You're my fated, call me by my name as I call you by yours." 

"How did you know where I live?" You asked again, ignoring his comment. There was no way you two were close enough for you to be so informal, neither did you ever intend to get so close. 

"Your co-worker at your previous place of work told me, she also asked me to relay her congratulations for finding your fated." 

"I don't feel comfortable with you coming here, please leave." You said, knees shaking but you tried to keep your voice steady. 

"I'm your fated, I have every right to come to your home. How else would we determine whose place to move into?" 

"I told you before Ushijima-san, I don't want another fated. Please find someone else who will make you happy." 

He leaned down to be at eye-level with you as he spoke.

"You are the only one who can make me happy, the fates have given you to me, no one could ever make me happier than you." 

"I can't, I'm not even capable of making myself happy how am I supposed to do anything for you? I'm not someone who could be a good partner for you, or anyone. That part of me died along with my fated, now I'm just-just nothing." You said, eyes welling with tears at having to admit all this out loud. You thought it constantly but had never said it, a tear dropped from your unblinking eyes down your cheek. He wiped it off with the warm rough pad of his thumb, cupping your face in his large hand, angling it so you were forced to look into his eyes. 

"I'll make you happy, you just need to give me a chance. You bare my mark for a reason, I'm meant to fix you. You're not nothing, you're mine." 

He leaned in to kiss you but you put your hand on his chest, holding him off. Shocked by your resistance he stilled. 

"You don't understand, I don't want love. I don't want anything from you except for you to leave me alone." You said, but your words only seemed to anger him. Your hand lay trapped between your chests as he advanced onto you, completely unaffected by your pushing as he bodily pinned you between himself and the wall. His entire body was packed with muscle, the hard straight contours of his torso and chest pressing against your smaller, softer form. 

"I will never leave you alone. You're meant to be with me, and I will see to it that you will be. No one, not even you can stop me." He growled lowly into your ear. You whimpered quietly as his hands came to rest on your hips, fingers digging into your soft flesh. 

"Give me a tour of your apartment." 

You shook your head quickly, and he pulled away to narrow his eyes at you. 

"L-let's go out to grab something to eat so we can talk more." 

"Please Ushijima-san." You added when he didn't even move. 

"Wakatoshi." He corrected before turning, walking further into your apartment much to your horror. You sprung forward, grabbing onto his hand and pulling to make him turn. 

"Please let's go outside, anywhere you want." You pleaded, so desperate you would have even agreed to go to his place if it meant keeping him out of yours.

He cocked a brow at you, glancing down at your hand and you pulled back immediately allowing him to venture further in. 

"Please I didn't know you'd be coming, I haven't cleaned, just wait here, let me clean up and then you can see the rest of the apartment." You pled but it was no use, in just a few strides he had crossed your small apartment and was walking through the doorway that led to your bedroom. Freezing as his eyes landed on what you had been so desperately trying to hide from him. 

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, voice giving nothing away, but you saw the way he had clenched his hands into fists and it set off warning bells in your head. You knew you should run now but you weren't, you stood there silently staring down at the two packed suitcases sitting against the wall, your entire room bare, no sign of living besides the bed. 

"You were planning to leave again, weren't you?" 

"I was just gonna visit my parents." You lied. 

He flung open your closet door, showcasing the empty hangers that hung across the rod. 

"You were going to run away weren't you? Leave the city so I couldn't find you?" He asked quietly, still not looking at you. 

"I-I have to go, you don't understand, I-" You responded meekly, being cut off by your own gasp as you were suddenly picked up, and thrown roughly onto the bed, body bouncing on the springy mattress. You looked up at your second fated fearfully, up on your feet and bolting as he took a step towards you but you were caught and tossed back before you'd even managed to get out of the room. 

He sat with his knees on both sides of your hips, hands pressing your wrists down to the bed on either side of your head. You squirmed in his grip, trying to escape. You should've run while you had the chance. 

"I understand perfectly fated. You won't even give me a chance, you had decided long before you even met me that you didn't want me. I tried to give you time y/n, I tried to get you to talk to me so you would come to see we were made to be together, that having it any other way made no sense. But you just keep trying to run away, to hide. If you can't see that we're meant to be together, I'll just have to show you." He murmured softly, warm breath blowing against your face as he spoke. You didn't know what he meant but based on your current position and the manic look in his eyes you couldn't imagine it being anything good. 

You turned your face as he leaned down, but he gripped your jaw harshly, forcefully turning your face towards him and crashing his lips down on yours. Your words of protest were swallowed by him, his lips moving passionately over yours even as you pushed and scratched at him with your one free hand. 

"Go ahead and mark me fated, but just know if you do, I'll be sure to return the favor." He said, trailing his fingertips gently over the scratches you had left down the thick veiny column of his neck. 

"Please get off of me Ushijima-san." You begged, not even realizing you were crying until he leaned down and licked up your cheek, shushing you when you whimpered. 

"I want you so much y/n, can you feel how much I want you?" He asked with a pointed roll of his hips, grinding a hard bulge down into your stomach. You gasped, arching up in an effort to get away from him but all you accomplished was rubbing up into him making him let out a husky groan against your cheek. 

He trailed kisses down the side of your face, down your jaw to your throat as his large hands leisurely travelled down your shoulders to your chest, rolling the hardened buds of your nipples through your shirt between his fingers before continuing his path down to your waist. 

"You're so fucking beautiful, can't believe you're meant for me." He murmured. 

"Don't please, I'm not ready." You cried out, pushing against his chest, not wanting to find out what type of marks he would leave on you if you made anymore on him. He was solid though, not giving up even an inch despite you putting all your strength into it. 

"I'm your fated, the fates have determined you to be ready for me, that's why we've met now. Maybe we could have met earlier if you weren't so intent on hiding from me. I could have had you longer, but forget that, I have you now, so don't stop me. I've been waiting my entire life." 

"I don't even know you, please Ushijima-san. You wanted to talk, let's talk. I'll listen I promise." You begged, terrified of what could happen if he continued as he was. 

"Fine. I'll take it slow, give you time to adjust, but only if you promise to stop trying to get away." 

"I promise." You said immediately, in that moment ready to promise anything as long as it meant he would stop. 

"That means no more hiding, and absolutely no running away. If I catch you trying to run away from me I will not stop no matter how much you plead or cry. Do you understand?" 

You nodded feebly but he gripped your jaw and forced you to look up at him, clearly not appeased by your response. 

"Say it." 

"I understand." You whispered and he let go. 

"Good." He said, leaning down and pressing a hard kiss to your mouth before rolling off of you to lay by your side, pulling you up so you lay with your back against his chest. His arm wrapping over your waist, his other hand sneaking up to play with your hair. 

"Stop crying darling." He ordered and you bit your lip, fighting to keep in the sobs that threatened to escape, grief overwhelming you as you lay trapped in the arms of the man who was causing you as much pain as your first fated had, though his had been unintentional and out of his hands. 

You wondered if your life had been different and your fated hadn't passed away before you met them, if they had said they didn't want you when you met them would you have been this forceful? You couldn't imagine it, you would have tried to change their mind, but you knew not even then when you had been so obsessed with the idea of soulmates would you have forced yourself on someone, or stalked them. 

What could you have possibly done to anger the fates so terribly that they cursed you with such a miserable fate? Your first fated withering away slowly until they were gone before you could even lay eyes on them, and your second some deranged lunatic hell bent on forcing themselves on you in more ways than just one. 

"Since I was little I've looked forward to meeting you. I knew you were the only one who could understand me, who would stick by me, and you will. Once I've showed you how good we are together you'll never leave me. You're different from the rest, better. Mine."


End file.
